Best of Luck: X
by madinalakegurl
Summary: A very strange new girl at Hogwarts: better summary inside rated M to be safe


**AN: **Hey everybody!! This is my first fanfic so plz b super nice It starts off a little weird but definitely gets WAY better! Okey dokey? So review!!!

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's life is not going the way it should. He didn't get Head Boy and he seems to have lost his influence in the school. But when he realizes that the person who is stealing the attention is none other than the new girl, he dives into a world that he thought he'd be able to leave far behind.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Scarred_

Draco Malfoy stood on Platform 9 3/4 along. No family. He stared blankly ahead at the Hogwarts Express, which was stopped just in front of him, preparing himself for this 7th and final year at Hogwarts. After several moments, he sighed and lugged his trunk onto the train and into the first empty compartment he came across.

As he leaned back into his seat, he felt the sting of his wounds and remembered his punishment for not making Head Boy. Never had his father been so disappointed in him. He had received ten lashings a day for a week.

The compartment door sliding open caused Draco to snap back to reality and look up at the intruder

It was a young girl, about the same age as Draco, with brown, choppy hair that reached her shoulders and side bangs that fell over her big hazel eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that someone was in here." She said, slightly out of breath, turning to leave.

"Wait," Draco said, "You can stay here if you'd like." What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he just told her to sod off and never bother him again, like he usually would?

She smiled, revealing a set of perfect teeth. "Thanks." She went to put her trunk on the shelf above the seats opposite of Draco, but she couldn't get a good enough grip on the large piece of luggage. Draco got up and helped her set her things on the shelf, as if it was second nature. He couldn't believe what he was doing? Being nice to a complete stranger. He made a note to visit the Hospital Wing once they reached Hogwarts.

The girl thanked Draco and sat down below her trunk and Draco sat down opposite of her.

"So," he started, "Do you have a name?"

"Adalia Stone." She said simply.

"You new?"

"Yeah. So I have no idea what to do once we get there." She smiled and Draco returned the favor.

"Where are you from?"

"America. California more specifically."

"I should've known. I thought you talked a little funny."

"I do not talk funny!" She giggled.

"Er-yes you do." Draco chuckled back.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh! I totally forgot to ask. What's your name?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer when Pansy Parkinson ran into the compartment and latched onto him. "Drakie-Poo!" She screamed, kissing him on the cheek. Adalia giggled. "Do you have a problem?" Pansy snapped.

"No. Not at all. I'm happy for you and 'Drakie-Poo'." Adalia had to suppress her laughter and Draco started to turn red.

"Pansy, could you go and get me something to eat from the trolley?" Draco asked desperately.

"Okey dokey!" Pansy cooed and skipped out of the compartment and out of sight.

"Wow," Adalia laughed, "Drakie-Poo, you've got it made."

"It's Draco." He seethed.

"Not any more." More laughter.

"Let's go before she gets back." He said trying to change the subject and getting up to leave.

"You're gonna ditch your girlfriend?" Adalia asked sarcastically with another stunning smile.

"Just come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the compartment and in the opposite direction that Pansy skipped off in.

"What about our stuff?"

"Leave it. It's fine." They continued down the corridor and the people who didn't move out of Draco's way, he pushed into the wall forcefully and kept on going, all the while still holding onto Adalia's hand. He didn't let go until they reached the caboose, which housed all of the animals that belonged to the students.

Adalia looked curiously around at all of the owls. "Why are there so many?"

"Don't you guys use them in America to send you mail, as well?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Oh. Yeah, right. I just wasn't sure why you guys used them." Adalia answered shakily, pulling herself up to sit on top of a very large crate. Draco looked around for a clean spot, but, much to his distaste, could find none so settled for leaning his shoulder up against the wall. "So why'd you leave America?"

"Some stupid family shit. It was really gay." Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise from her answer but quickly shook it off. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Adalia suddenly asked, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because of the way that you treated that girl and the people in the hallway. You just don't seem like you're very nice to a lot of people. Why are you nice to me?"

"Well," Draco turned to think of an answer, but instead felt a surge of pain coursing through his body. He had forgotten about his back and pressed to hard against the wood. A look of pain fell onto his face and he let in a short deep breath. Adalia stood up and quickly walked over to him.

"Take off your shirt." She instruction with genuine concern in her voice.

"Only if you do the same." He smirked.

"Take off your shirt." She repeated, with a smile on her face and a giggle in her voice.

"I'm fine." He answered again, though still obviously in pain.

"Take off your shirt." She said for the last time, but with much more force. Draco stared at her, but eventually obeyed. He lifted his shirt off above his head and through it onto the floor. His hair was tousled and his body was fit. Adalia stared for a moment before coming to and saying, "Turn around." Draco smirked once again before complying. Taped to his back was a large bandage. "I'm sorry if this hurts you." She began to peel off a corner of the bandage but stopped once a part of one of his three-inch-deep gashes was revealed. She stared at it for a moment before carefully taping it back on his shoulder blade. Draco whirled around to face her.

"There!" He yelled. "Are you happy now?"

"Who would do this to?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes, pretending she didn't hear his outburst. He voice was almost a whisper. "Answer me."

Draco looked at his feet. "My father."

"Why?" She asked. Looking him up and down, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I didn't make Head Boy." Draco made sure to keep his answers short and sweet.

"W-what is that? Is it really that important? Does it mean that much to you?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and with her other hand lifted his chin to face her. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"No. Not at all. It was my father's dream and I disappointed him. I paid the price. That's it. Period." Draco pushed her hand off of his face, but she put it right back.

"I'm sorry." A tear finally fell down her cheek and onto the floor. Draco ran his hand through her hair before grabbing her head and pulling her close to him. She curled up into his chest and cried. Draco wasn't sure what she was crying about, but he liked feeling like she needed him so he didn't complain.

When she turned away and wiped her eyes, she leaned down and picked up Draco's shirt and handed it to him. "Here." She said. Then she pulled away again and pulled off her sweatshirt, revealing a muggle shirt.

"You're a muggle-born?" Draco asked, disgusted.

"I-err-I…" Adalia stuttered.

"You're disgusting!" Draco shouted before storming out of the car and out into the corridor.

Adalia ran her hands over her face. Already she made an enemy. "Fuck." She whispered to herself. She couldn't have enemies. He would punish her. But maybe, just maybe, if she explained the situation…

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she walked out into the corridor and immediately bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry." She said, half-heartedly.

"It's ok." He smiled. "I'm Harry."

"I'm a damn fool." But then she changed her answer to, "Adalia," after she saw the look on his face.

"That's pretty." He smiled again; his green eyes also seemed to have a sort of smile in them. "It doesn't look like you're too happy. Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

Adalia smiled. "That would be awful nice of you." Harry smiled once again [dang that boy smiles a lot before turning and heading off down the corridor. He turned to ask her something but she was one step ahead of him. "I'm from America. That's why I talk funny." He snapped his mouth shut and continued to walk. They eventually stopped and walked into a compartment, not far from the one Adalia had been sitting in with Draco.

She zoned out during the introductions and when the others were sitting and talking, Adalia took a seat by the window and just thought about how terrible this year was going to be.

She heard some arguing going on around her, but felt that it was best if she just stayed out of it. Until she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Adalia," Draco cooed, "When are you going to get over me sweetheart? I am so out of your league."

Adalia simply giggled. "I'll never get over you Draco! That hour we spent together was the best of my life. You stole my heart and I don't want it back!" She replied sarcastically.

"Watch your tone." Draco warned through gritted teeth.

Adalia stood and faced him. "Or what," she whispered so only he could hear her, "You'll beat me like your father does?" Draco lifted his hand as if to slap her, but she didn't flinch. Disappointed and frustrated, Draco turned and left, several other people filing out behind him.

Adalia took her seat again. "What did you say to him?" Asked a redheaded boy named Ron.

"Nothing important." Ron looked at her suspiciously. A bushy-haired girl named Hermione changed the subject.

"We should change into our robes. I can see Hogwarts in the distance." Harry and Ron groaned, groaned, stood up and walked out of the compartment. Hermione and another redhead named Ginny stood up and began to change.

"Don't you think you should change into your robes?" Ginny asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Adalia looked at her like she had a large 'I'm stupid' sign taped to her chest. "No."

"Er-it's school policy. You really ought to."

"Er-I don't care if it's school policy. I don't want to fit in and blend in with everyone. I'm not going to wear it." Adalia drawled. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and continued to dress along with Hermione.

Never had Adalia been more thankful for a train ride to be over. She immediately got up and raced out of the train. She ducked behind a wall and apparated herself onto the grounds [[AN: I know that it's impossible but I'll explain later. Once she was safely in front of the castle's entrance, she looked around her and finally took out the note that had been burning a hole in her pocket.

_Adalia,_

_You know what you must do. If you fail, the consequences are dire. Best of luck._

X 

She reread the note curiously over and over again but it still made no sense. She tucked the note back into her jean pocket when she heard the murmur of voices heading up the pathway towards the castle. She coughed and pushed the large doors opened, where she was immediately greeted by an old woman in a goofy, old hat.

"You must be Miss Stone," the woman said, "I am Professor McGonagall and if you would please follow me, when can get you sorted before anyone else arrives." She turned on her heel and walked through another pair of large oak doors, Adalia quickly following.

McGonagall began muttering some incantations and curses under her breath until the hat came to life. It began singing but immediately stopped when she reached up and placed it on Adalia's head. "Slytherin!" It shouted as soon as it touched her head, as if it had already made up its mind hours ago.

"Go sit there." McGonagall motioned towards the table on the far left and walked out of the hall. Adalia took a seat just as the other students began to file in and take their seats around her. She was busy staring at a rather interesting candelabra when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Adalia whirled around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"You're at the wrong table, Mudblood."

**

* * *

AN:** I know that it's long && a little strange but it'll get WAY better I promise! So review please!!!!!!!!!! 

**Coming up:** Adalia and Draco must bunk together because of a shortage of beds and Draco discovers that she's not the sweet girl he had abandoned. She's much, much more.


End file.
